The Bookstore and The Castle
by maybesomedaysameen
Summary: Regina is a witch who owns a bookstore. Emma is a princess who wants to learn magic. Regina is a prisoner who can't do magic. Emma is the savior who has to save them all. Swan Queen AU. Slow Burn.
1. The First Storm

Many thanks to my beta: Another-shipper

Based on this prompt: Regina has magic and also owns a bookstore and Emma came in and is buying magic books and regina is suspicious and one day is like ? and Emma is like "soo… I have magic, don't be scared." And Regina is like lololol and ends up teaching Emma

(Although, it isn't exactly the same)

Regina was in love with her bookstore. She had inherited it from her late father a few years ago and it was finally starting to feel like it was hers. Every book in the store was one of a kind, from the Penny Dreadfuls to the century-old spell books.

The store itself was beautiful. Books were stacked wherever they fit and organized by Regina's own system. Surrounding the books, lush plants stretched to the ceiling and filled the store with life. Smaller, potted plants hung from the ceiling, full of color. There was a wide staircase made of warm, brown wood leading to a second floor lounge and the door to Regina's personal rooms.

Regina took a deep breath. She loved the smell of books and wood and plants and magic. She thought of her past lives and remembered hard stone and fire. She remembered all her past lives, some only in bits and pieces. Luckily, her previous life, evil as it was, was only present in small doses. She didn't remember much of it.

Carefully, to avoid waking her cat, Regina walked out from behind the counter. Her favorite time of day was 6 in the evening. As much as she enjoyed working in the store, she enjoyed reading the books it held even more. Once she had closed the store, she would read in the garden until the sunset. Today was especially beautiful, cool and slightly cloudy. Regina could see a storm further on the horizon, but she wasn't worried. It was probably the last of the summer storms. Autumn was in the air.

She stopped at the front door and looked through the small window. She looked out into the quiet, city street. There were no horseless buggies here yet, no unnecessary city noise. The streetlights had been switched to electricity recently. Regina missed the flicker of gas lights. Reaching out to lay a hand on a large palm tree that was stretching toward her, Regina noticed a person running frantically toward the shop.

As they got closer, Regina could see it was a woman. Her long, blonde hair was spilling from her braid and blowing behind her. The young woman's silk skirt was clutched in her hands to keep from getting caught beneath her feet. The woman was just across the street when a deafening clap of thunder shook the sky. The heavens opened and rain came pouring down.

The woman screamed. Regina jumped backwards to avoid the downpour as the front door was shoved open. The blonde woman burst inside and slammed the door shut with her back. In the silence, Regina could hear her heart pounding as the young woman's skirt settled around her and she slowly pushed hair from her face.

The woman let out a loud breath and finally looked around. Her eyes lingered on the plants hanging from the ceiling before setting on Regina's face. The woman smiled shyly.

"Hi."

Regina shook her head, trying to refocus herself. She licked her lips. "Hello. Welcome. I'm Regina Mills, the owner of this shop."

The stranger's eyebrows rose. "You own this property? As a woman?"

Regina bristled. Her least favorite thing in this life was women's lack of autonomy. "Yes."

The woman grinned, her face lighting up. "That's amazing! I'm jealous." She looked around some more before remembering herself. "I'm Emma Swan. I don't have a profession yet, but I do some hunting with my father on the side." She picked at her wide skirts. "He lets me wear trousers, thank goodness."

Regina fully took in this new woman, this Emma. She was beautiful, pale with strong bones and a strong figure. Regina could tell there was something odd about Emma, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Emma pushed herself off the door and started to walk past Regina into the stacks of books. She traced her hand along a spring of lavender. "I hope you don't mind my stopping by so late." She hesitated. "My mother is very protective."

Regina shrugged and adjusted her bodice. "I live here, so I don't mind." She raised a hand. "Don't get too comfortable, though, I don't want to be awake all night."

Emma nodded, bending to look at a painting propped on a shelf. Regina watched her shiver and remembered Emma was wet without a coat.

"Would you like me to dry your clothing?" Regina offered.

Emma turned her head, her eyes suspicious. "How? With magic?"

Regina laughed lightly, very used to hiding her powers. "Yes! The magic of my fireplace."

Emma's body relaxes as she laughed nervously. "Right, a hearth. Of course."

Regina gestured smoothly to the wooden staircase. "My home is attached to the back. Let me hang your clothes to dry and pour you a glass of Apple Cider."

"Got anything stronger?"

A little while later, Emma was sitting on Regina's Divan, her legs curled under her. She ran a hand along the soft, cotton robe Regina had lent her. Her other hand held a glass of cider. Regina sat on another couch across a table from Emma. She drank quietly, eyes fixed on Emma's face.

"This is a nice home. I love all of your plants. I can never keep anything alive." Emma noticed the black cat coming into the room. She watched him stretch, his mouth opening wide to reveal sharp teeth. Emma smiled nervously. "I've never seen a cat in person before."

"Really? I feel that they're everywhere."

Emma shrugged and took another sip of cider. "I don't know. I'm pretty sheltered, I must admit. Maybe they avoid me."

Regina looked at Henry, her familiar. "Well, Henry seems to have no problem with you."

"Henry?" Emma asked, jumping slightly when Henry turned to look at her. He wandered over, hoping onto the Divan and crawling into her lap. She smiled as he nuzzled her hand and forced her to pet him. "He's really friendly."

Regina frowned. "He's not this friendly." Henry lazily blinked at Regina.

Emma looked from one to the other, confused by their silent stand-off. Regina's eyebrows drew down as they maintained eye contact. Emma decided it must be a cat owner habit. She started slowly running her hand along the black cat.

Regina finally looked away, moving her head to look out the window. She noticed the storm had stopped. "You can still look at the books tonight, if you'd like," Regina offered. "Although, I'll need to light the candles. It's getting dark."

Emma shot to her feet, knocking Henry to the ground. He shot across the floor and hid. "Oh no!" She rushed to the fireplace and yanked her clothing off the line. "My mother is going to kill me! I live clear across town and I have to be home before dark!"

Regina stood up and moved to her closet. She pulled out a long white cloak. "Here, take this. It's getting cold at night now and your clothes are still damp."

Emma hesitated before nodding. "Alright, yes, thank you." She let Regina wrap it around her shoulders. Her breath hitched when Regina stepped closer to close the latch. Her breath stopped completely when Regina slowly drew her hood up. Emma could feel Regina's fingers brush against her cheeks. After what felt like an eternity, Regina stepped away and smiled.

"Alright, Miss Swan. Go home."

Emma remembered the time and dressed quickly. She rushed out of the room, hurrying back downstairs and out the front door into the misty evening. Regina watched her go.


	2. The Hidden Room

**Thanks again to my beta: Another-shipper**

The next day, Saturday, Regina's shop was full. Weekends always brought in more customers and Regina viewed them as a necessary evil. Honestly, she preferred an empty store. She was free to practice magic, talk with her plants, and read as much as she'd like. Most importantly, the bookstore was quiet. On busy days, like today, the store was screaming with clamor.

Regina gave a tight smile to an older man who'd bought an old novel, by Notker of St Gall. It was one of Regina's favorite historic books. She was sure this man would read it incorrectly. Regina handed him the wrapped book over the counter. "Have a good day."

The man nodded and exited. Regina turned to lean against the counter and looked over her store. There was a woman looking at her palm tree. Regina knew this woman was thinking it was fake. It was hard enough getting a palm tree to stay alive on the journey across America, but it was even more impossible to keep it alive indoors. Regina loved hearing the stories of its travels.

Regina heard the front door creak open. She turned to greet the newcomer, but stopped when she saw who it was. Emma had returned, wearing Regina's cloak. Emma looked up at the potted plants again before turning to see Regina. They smiled at each other.

Emma pulled the hood down as she stepped toward the counter. "I brought your cloak back."

Regina looked her over and shook her head, smiling. "Yes, but you didn't bring a coat to wear when you leave." She watched Emma look herself over. "It's alright, you can just keep the cloak."

Emma looked shocked. "No, that's impossible. This cloak is too nice! I could never accept it."

"I insist. I never wear it anyway. I have a similar one in black that I much prefer."

Emma looked skeptical, but agreed. "Okay, but black cloaks aren't always in season."

"I honestly always wear black," Regina said wryly, gesturing to her simple dress. "I'm happy with my cloak being black, too. White looks nice on you."

Emma blushed. "Well, I'll have to buy a book from you, then, as payment."

Regina laughed loudly. "I hope you'd buy a book regardless! I do own a bookstore."

Emma threw her hands in the air. "You win! I accept your gift." She saw that Regina wasn't looking at her. "What?"

Regina's eyes were fixed on the plants hanging above them. When Emma threw her hands up, they had begun to gently swing. Emma followed Regina's eyes and saw the moving plants. She tensed and began removing her cloak. She hung the cloak on an empty hook by the door and headed into the shop.

"I'm going to find a few books to buy." She turned away and hurried into the stacks, pretending not to feel Regina's eyes boring into her back.

Emma relaxed as she headed to the back of the store. She wasn't particularly academic, but she needed books now more than ever.

She had recently had a scare. Her current suitor was far less interesting and far more persistent than her previous ones. Killian arrived at her home every morning and refused to leave until supper time. Emma's mother was sure it was true love, but Emma knew Killian's reputation and it was not love he was interested in.

Yesterday, she'd woken early, even earlier than she always did, hoping to avoid him altogether, but when she walked out of the gate, he was already on the bridge waiting. The frustration of the past few weeks finally became too much to contain and Emma had screamed at Killian to leave and never come back. When she was done, a storm had gathered above them. She wished, _really wished_ , for a bolt of lightning to strike Killian where he stood and it had. It had split the sky with incredible accuracy and hit him.

Scared, she ran. She'd made it halfway across town before she'd stopped, exhausted. Emma was still so angry at Killian for not respecting her wishes. Out of breath, she threw her head back, cursing her corset and trying to get some air and saw that the storm clouds were trailing behind her. It was as if they'd followed her.

This was not Emma's first mysterious thunderstorm. She often found herself in a sudden rainstorm when she was upset. She'd heard her parents talking about magic, but no one had had magic for centuries. Humans had evolved past it; her tutors had told her.

She'd spent the whole day wandering, trying to avoid the rain. At some point, she'd decided to learn a little about magic and started searching for bookstores. Store after store, she'd found nothing, until she was so frustrated she could scream.

That's when she'd seen Regina's store, The Apple Tree. Her storm had gotten so out of control that she hadn't made it inside before the downpour started. The second she'd ran in, she'd known this was the place. The plants, the books, the smell, the beautiful sorceress.

Emma stopped walking. She'd realized that she'd been so lost in thought that she'd walked into another room. This room was smaller than the main store. It had large bookshelves lining the walls. Emma looked around and tried to read the book titles, but only some of them had names. _So Regina really is a witch_ , Emma thought, nervously.

"I knew something was different about you," a voice said behind Emma.

Emma spun around startled. It was Regina, leaning against a bookshelf close to the…door? Emma looked past Regina to where the door should be, but there was just a wall. She began to feel trapped. "What?"

Regina pushed herself from the shelf and sauntered into the room, gesturing regally. "This is my personal study. Only friends with magic can enter."

"Magic?" Emma asked, wary. "You really have magic?"

"I don't have magic, my dear. I _am_ magic."

Not sure what to make of that, Emma frowned. The only thing she was sure of right now was that she was trapped in a secret room with a witch. This witch who had been friendly so far, but what if it was a trick? What if she had lulled Emma into a false state of security and now was going to, what? Torture her? Attack her? Would she take Emma's heart? That's what witches do, right?

Regina recognized the look on Emma's face. It was one she saw often. Even people with magic feared Regina. She's not sure what it was that made her so destined to be alone. She stepped to the side and motioned to the empty length of wall.

"You're free to go. I'm not holding you here."

"I'm free to go?" Emma parroted, tense.

"Yes," Regina sighed, "I would never keep a lady trapped."

Emma nodded, relaxing. She could tell Regina wasn't lying. "Alright." She headed for the wall, but stopped before she walked through. She looked over her shoulder. "We should talk. Privately."

Regina laughed, humorlessly, and followed Emma back into the store. "I'm not sure what's more private than a secret room, but we can go back to my side of the building, sure."

Emma headed for the staircase and saw that the store was empty. "Where did everyone go?"

"I closed the shop early," Regina explained, as they headed up the stairs, "I took a guess that you might need to talk." The arrived at Regina's rooms and she waved her hand, unlocking and opening the doors. There was no point in hiding herself now.

Emma's mouth dropped open as she entered the room. Where yesterday, the room was still, today it moved with action.

Regina's fireplace roared into life, the flame danced from candle to candle until the room was lit. Emma noticed this time that there were no lightbulbs in this building; Regina hadn't converted to electricity.

The beautiful glass decanter that held Regina's cider poured two glasses on its own. Emma looked to Regina who was walking through the room like all of this was normal. Regina pulled a light sweater from her closet and slipped her arms into it.

Emma finally got her voice back. "What? How?"

"This is magic. You could do this, and more, if you practiced." Regina casually plucked her glass of cider from the air as she settled onto her couch.

Emma felt a nudge on her arm and looked down. The second glass of cider floated beside her. She cautiously took it, feeling it grow heavier as the spell faded and gravity took hold. She stomped over to the Divan and sat heavily, taking a long drink from her glass. She couldn't quite decide how she felt.

"I thought," Emma started, "I thought that magic was…love potions and thunderstorms and evil, heart eating sacrifice."

Regina scoffed and adjusted her skirt. "Yes, well, it has been misrepresented." She thought for a moment. "Well, it hasn't been fully represented."

Emma snorted into her glass.

"Magic is partly turning people into frogs and stone, but it's also small things. Magic is what you make of it."

"Magic is what you make of it." Emma repeated, taking it in. "Can I use magic to make men leave me alone? I have no interest in a husband."

Regina laughed, surprised. "I'm sure that there is a spell to make you unattractive to the coarser sex, but you might not want to use it."

"Why not?" Emma questioned. "I could always undo it when I was ready for marriage."

Regina's face grew somber. "I warn you now, all magic has a price."

"What does that mean?"

"When you do magic, you're using some of yourself, too. It's not always a lot." She gestured around the room. "All this didn't do much, this magic affects no one. The true trouble comes when you influence others. Good magic, selfless magic, helps you. Bad magic, dark magic, _that_ can put holes in your heart. It can ruin your life."

"Making men dislike me is dark magic?" Emma asked. "Is that because it affects them?"

Regina didn't respond for a moment, trying to organize her thoughts. "Magic that creates negativity is dark magic. Obviously, Murder, deceit, theft, are all actions that create negativity, but there are also more subtle negative acts. Things like," Regina gestured vaguely with her glass, uncertain of the right words, "making an academic rival forget the answers to a test or using magic to win a bet create negativity and lead to larger consequences."

Emma nodded, seriously. "Scale matters, but negativity is negativity"

Regina nodded, approvingly. "Exactly. Making men dislike you doesn't hurt anyone, really, but it causes them to feel negativity every time they see you and all men in the world hating you," Regina scoffed, "It adds up. There are far too many of them."

Emma laughed as Regina rolled her eyes and take a sip of cider. "You don't like men either?"

Regina glanced up at Emma, not sure what Emma had meant by that. Emma took a sip of cider, seemingly unaware of the weight of her question. "I don't dislike men. I enjoy them on occasion. I have always been drawn to women, though."

Emma nodded, understandingly. "I have no problem with men as friends. It's when they look at me wanting more that I get uncomfortable."

"Interesting." Regina shrugged, delicately. "As I was saying, beware magic born from negativity. It can lead to chaos and darkness. It is possible to lose everything you love. Even your ability to love."

Emma watched Regina carefully. "How do you know that?"

Regina said nothing, just stared into her glass. Finally, she blinked. "Books."

Emma laughed derisively. "Of course." She shifted on the couch, tucking her legs up and spreading her skirt out. "Regina, I may not have a trade skill, but I have perfected the art of knowing when someone lies. You are lying. I could tell from 50 paces that you have a tragic past. You don't have to tell me now, we're not that close, but I hope you can tell me eventually."

Regina blinked, smiling tightly. "Maybe." She coughed and pulled herself together. "I honestly have a hard time remembering."

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but decided against it. She'd drop it for now, sure Regina would tell her later. She drank the last of her cider and set it down on the table between them.

Emma nervously picked at a loose thread in her cotton skirt. It was new, but she'd spotted a pickpocket on a walk a few weeks ago and chased him down. Her mother was furious, but immediately deemed it houseware only and ordered a new one made. Emma loved its lightweight fabric and refused to get rid of it until absolutely necessary. It was one of the few dresses she had that weren't too formal or restricting.

She flicked her eyes to Regina, who was staring out the window, her glass forgotten in her hand. Emma couldn't help but admire her eye color in the setting sun. Her mother had agreed to let her stay out past dark, so long as she checked in the moment she returned. Emma let her eyes flit over Regina's face.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't stare at me, Miss Swan." Regina turned her focus back to Emma.

"I'm sorry," Emma blushed. "You just look so majestic."

Regina smiled sadly. "I may look majestic, but in this life I am the furthest thing from royalty."

"In this life maybe, but you were definitely royalty in a past life," Emma joked. "You're too regal to never have been royalty."

Regina smiled. "You believe in past lives?"

Emma shrugged. "Well, it seems ridiculous to think that we only live the one life. I'm not sure I believe in soul mates or true loves, but I do think we are drawn to people over and over again."

"A romantic."

Emma frowned. "I just said that I don't believe in true love."

"But you believe in souls being drawn together across lifetimes. That's still romantic."

Emma shifted uncomfortably. She'd never been called a romantic before. Honestly, she was a cynic. "I believe in fate, sure, and past lives. Do you believe in past lives?"

Regina hesitated before nodding. "I do. I actually remember all of my past lives. Some more than others, but still."

Emma leaned forward, eyes wide. "Really? So, you know if you were actually royalty?"

Regina laughed. "Yes, I do know."

"And?"

"I have been royalty many times."

Emma grinned. "I knew it! I called it. I'm sorry you're not royalty in this life."

Regina smiled. "It's alright. I'm fine with not being royalty. You, however, are the very definition of royalty. _Princess_."

Emma turned a dark red. "Oh. You know."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I can smell royalty from 100 paces. Don't worry, I'll continue calling you Miss Swan; I wouldn't want someone to overhear."

"You could also call me Emma." Emma said, hopefully. "That's my name."

Regina took a sip from her glass. "I wonder how their majesties are dealing with a magical daughter."

Emma rolled her eyes. "They aren't. We've never spoken about it. They love me very much, but I know they love each other more. They talk amongst themselves and with their advisors. I…take walks and avoid suitors."

"Hence the spell to keep men away."

Emma nodded, scowling. "Yes, I'm a grown woman, nearly 30, and it's time for me to get married and start producing heirs. Well passed time, actually, but I've managed to keep my parents off my back."

Regina nodded sympathetically. She set her glass down. "I've decided."

"Decided what?"

"I will take you on as a student."

Emma leapt to her feet. "Really?"

"Yes, on one condition."

"What is it?"

"No one can know."


	3. The Next Day

**Thanks as always to my beta: Another-Shipper**

The next day, Emma arrived at Regina's store at 7:45 in the morning. She'd been up for hours, unable to control her enthusiasm. She'd exercised, bathed, gone for a swim in the indoor pool, bathed again. This was the most exciting day of her life and Emma didn't know what to do with herself.

She felt bad for her servants, they woke when she did, but she was too excited to care. She'd spent half an hour choosing an outfit, making her Lady-in-Waiting, Ruby, ask if she was meeting a boy. Emma had laughed, choosing her heavy riding pants and a blouse with flowing sleeves.

Regina had kicked her of the bookstore soon after she'd decided to teach Emma. She'd said she had things to prepare and Emma needed her rest. Of course, Emma had hardly slept, but Regina didn't have to know. Emma had lain in bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what kind of things Regina had planned.

Maybe they would start with fire. They'd make fireballs and roast marshmallows when Emma succeeded. Maybe they'd start with transportation. Emma would move books from one place to another effortlessly. These thoughts and more had filled Emma with excitement and kept her from resting.

Emma checked her watch. Regina opened the store at 8:00. Emma sighed and leaned against the front of the store. If Regina had had a. 7:55 display window, Emma would have pressed her nose to the glass. Emma remembered the small window in the door and quickly moved to it. She cupped her hands around her eyes and peered into the dark store.

Her eyes met Regina's and they both jumped. Emma heard Regina sigh loudly and the door lock turned. Regina opened the door, scowling.

"Miss Swan, it is far too early to be scaring me like that." She moved aside and gestured Emma to enter. "The world will not stop turning because Emma Swan didn't do magic soon enough."

Emma shrugged, smiling. "I'm too excited to be put down by your sarcasm, Regina." She walked over to the counter and leaned down to pet Henry. "Good morning, Henry! Hey, can you talk?"

Regina sighed and rubbed a hand over her face, letting the door close. She, too, had been up late. "No, Miss Swan, Henry can't talk. He's just a cat."

Henry raised his head and looked at Regina. With a hard flick of his tail, he stood up and hopped off the counter, disappearing into the store.

Emma Looked at Regina, eyebrows raised. "You offended him."

Regina waved a hand dismissively. "He'll get over it." She leaned against the counter, stifling a yawn.

"So, what's first?" Emma asked, clapping her hands. "Transporting? Fireballs? Telling the future?"

Regina scoffed and pushed off the counter, heading toward the staircase. "Coffee is first."

Emma gaped at her. "What? It's 8 in the morning! You haven't had coffee yet?"

Regina ignored her, continuing up the staircase. She pointed to a hanging candle, lighting it and starting a cascade of candles being lit. By the time Regina reached the second floor, the store was bright.

Emma watched the event with wide eyes. When it was done, she turned to Regina, who had disappeared into her rooms. Emma sprinted after her, taking the steps three at a time. She was thrilled to be wearing pants and nimbly made it to the 2nd floor.

She burst into Regina's sitting room to find Regina starting a fire, coffee brewing on a separate stove. Emma moved into the room, looking around. The room was beautiful. A thick rug on the floor, smooth stones surrounding the fireplaces, an oak desk pressed against a large window.

"Every time I'm here, I notice something new."

Regina moved away from the fire towards her desk. "Perhaps the first thing we should do is work on your observation skills." Tucked into the corner next to Regina's desk was a small stove sitting on top of an ice box.

"I can observe just fine," Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm just always distracted."

Regina took her mug off the stove. "I'd offer you a cup, but you seem bolstered already."

Emma shrugged and headed for the window above Regina's desk. "I'm a morning person. I like to swim or exercise. I don't like being idle or wasting time." She softly ran a hand along the desk.

Regina watched her with quiet eyes, sipping her coffee. She lowered the mug to her lap. "Do you want to travel?"

Emma pushed aside the lacy window curtain peering down. "I would like to travel. This city is big, but I feel trapped sometimes." There was a small yard behind the store, a vegetable garden. Emma looked over her shoulder, letting the curtain go. "What about you?"

Regina thought for a moment. "I think I'd like to travel. I'd miss my home, though."

Emma smiled, turning fully. She absent-mindedly played with some papers on Regina's desk. "I want to meet new people. I've been surrounded by love my whole life, but I wish something interesting would happen."

Regina smiled. "Be careful, what you wish for."

Emma laughed, walking from the desk to the Divan. "I suppose you're right. A few days ago, I wished someone to be struck by lightning and they were."

Regina choked on her coffee. She set the mug down, swallowing hard. "What? You struck someone with lightning?"

Emma nodded, awkwardly tucking her hair behind her ear. "Killian. It was by accident. I'm sure he's alright." Emma began unlacing her boots. "That was the day I came to your store." She pulled the first boot off and moved on to the second.

"Oh," Regina said, "That explains your frenzied state."

"And the rainstorm," Emma added. "I always cause storms when I upset."

The corner of Regina's mouth quirked up. "I cause fires when I'm upset."

Emma laughed, surprised. "That's amazing! I think my storms are better."

"Yes, well," Regina shrugged, playfully, "mine are more effective."

Emma laughed again. She was enjoying herself. Regina was a nice person. She placed her boots next to the Divan.

"Okay," Regina started, standing up, "We should begin our first lesson, so I can mind the shop."

Emma stood, frowning, and followed Regina out the door, her bare feet feeling the cool wood floor. "How can you work if you're teaching me?"

Regina lead them down the stairs. "I thought we'd start with something simple – potions."

"Potions?" Emma stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched Regina move behind the counter. Henry was back, asleep on the counter again. "What kind of potions?"

Regina pulled a book from a stack she'd tucked under the counter. "That doesn't matter yet." She held the book out for Emma to take.

Emma read the title. " _Herbs and Flowers._ " She looked at Regina. "I have to read?"

Regina scowled. "You came to a bookstore. How do you expect to learn without reading?

"I thought you'd just tell me," Emma shrugged.

Regina pointed at the book. "That will tell you." She moved her hand to point up at the second-floor loft. "There are chairs up there, across from my rooms. I'm not sure if you've noticed. Sit and read."

For the next few hours, Emma hung out in the loft. She found a comfortable arm chair and made herself at home. When she had a question, she'd lean over the loft's railing and call down to Regina, who always answered 'It's in the book.'

At 11:00, people started flowing into the shop. Church had let out and, much to Regina's annoyance, people came looking for books. When Emma got tired of reading, she watched the people in the store. It seemed that all types of people came here. Regina and her store attracted a diverse cliental.

There were some older women that Emma was sure were witches, along with some catholic priests. Emma even saw some of her guards from the castle. When they looked up, Emma would duck back into the loft to avoid them.

At 2:00, Regina closed the store. She hadn't seen Emma in an hour or so and it was time for lunch. Regina headed to the loft, a little worried. When she reached the top of the stairs, she rolled her eyes. Emma had blown out a few candles and was curled up asleep in her armchair. Regina pull the book out of her hand and placed it on the table.

She decided to let Emma rest for a little while longer. She turned away from her and crossed the loft to her rooms. She tried to think of what food to make. Most of her food came from the garden behind the house. She enjoyed her weekly trips to the butcher's though.

Her usual man had been replaced recently. The new man made Regina a little bit uncomfortable, but the quality of the meat was the same and that's really all that mattered. Regina heard a groan behind her.

Emma was leaning against the doorway, wiping her eyes. She yawned, noisily. "Is there food?"

Regina laughed. "Do you have a preference, your highness?"

Emma shrugged, oblivious to Regina's sarcasm, and blearily walked to the Divan and sat heavily. "I'd love a sandwich."

Regina opened her mouth to tell Emma that she'd been teasing her, but decided against it. Emma looked so sweet, sitting there, tired. Her long hair was tumbling over her shoulders, messy from sleepy, but still gleaming gold in the afternoon sun. Regina let her eyes drift over the princess' face. She was truly beautiful, rosy cheeks and a strong jaw.

"Regina?"

Regina's eyes snapped to Emma's. She blushed and headed for her desk. With a wave of her hand, bread and meat floated from the ice box to the desk.

"Your sandwich is coming, Miss Swan."

Emma yawned again, nodding. "Thanks, Regina. I appreciate it." She blinked, her eyes watery. "I may go home after this."

Regina shook her head, smiling, as she cut their sandwiches in half. "I'm assuming you didn't get much sleep?" She brought their 2 plates to the table.

Emma blushed and took her plate from Regina. "I was so excited."

Regina sat down, picking up her sandwich. "I'm sure, Miss Swan. Was it everything you had hoped?" She took a delicate bite.

Emma swallowed. "Well, we didn't make anything float and there's more reading than I expected."

"There will only be more reading."

Emma's shoulders dropped. "Oh, no." She perked up. "Maybe you could read it _to_ me?"


	4. The Stack of Boxes

Regina looked down over the edge of the loft. Emma was finishing a transaction with a costumer. She'd been helping Regina with the bookshop for the past week. Most of Regina's time was spent with Emma reading books and making potions, so Emma had offered to work in the store to help. Her parents let her out more, because it was for work.

Regina smiled as Emma talked with the older woman. Emma had tied her hair up out of her face. Regina noticed how strong Emma's shoulders were. Emma was very fit, a byproduct of her exercise. Regina thought about how strict Emma's parents, the royal family, must be and how Emma probably hid her exercise regimen from them. Emma was independent even though she lived under her parents' thumb.

Emma smiled at the woman, enthusiastically discussing something. Regina had been pleasantly surprised by how good Emma was with customers. She'd expected the princess to shy away from work, but Emma had been amazing. Stocking shelves, helping customers, and cleaning the store. Regina remembered something she needed help with.

"Emma?" Regina called down.

Emma looked up at the loft and nodded. She said goodbye to the woman and bounded up the stairs to Regina, her hair bouncing.

"Good morning, sleepyhead! It's almost noon." Emma leaned against the banister next to Regina.

"Well, we were up late last night," Regina defended herself. "Not all of us are bottomless pits of energy."

Emma shrugged, unconcerned. "You're the one with an apple tree that can only be seen in the wee hours of the morning, Regina."

"Well, I'm awake now. Do you have some time?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, the store is empty."

"Great. Follow me." Regina moved around Emma and down the stairs. "I have some books that need to be moved. I need your strength."

Emma smiled to herself, smug. "I do have muscles."

Regina rolled her eyes, heading to the back of the store. "No need to be arrogant, Miss Swan."

"I can't help it. I work hard for these."

Regina glanced over her shoulder at Emma. "Do your parents know you're so fit."

Emma shrugged, brushing a hand along a bookshelf. "I guess they have to know. My mother makes me wear a lot of sleeveless ballgowns."

Regina stopped walking and turned to face Emma. "You were ballgowns? I'm shocked."

"Well, I am a princess." Emma joked, leaning against a bookshelf and picking at her linen trousers. "I don't enjoy wearing ballgowns, but it comes with being a princess. I wish I had the freedom you do, Regina. I'd love to wear house dresses and trousers all day."

Regina scoffed and started walking again. "Trust me, being royalty always trumps not being royalty. I would know." She stopped when they reached the back of the shop.

"Ooh, what are all these boxes?" Emma pointed to the large windows overlooking the garden. The window seat inside the store was covered with boxes, blocking the light. "Have you just been avoiding this? I would have taken so many naps on these seats!"

Regina rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I don't have the upper body strength to lift them all to the top of the shelves."

Emma looked incredulous, crossing her arms. "You literally have magic, Regina."

Regina let her eyes drift over Emma's arms. "I thought you said you'd help me in the store."

Emma sighed and moved to the boxes. The labels were incomprehensible. "What language is this? Spanish?"

Regina stared at Emma. "You have an army of tutors and you think this is Spanish?"

Emma flushed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Emma, this is an ancient magical language. Spanish uses the same letters as English, with a few exceptions."

"Well," Emma shrugged, "Obviously my tutors are falling me in the language department."

Regina crossed her arms. "What do they teach you?"

Emma sighed and gestured at nothing. "Deportment, geography, farming methods, etc. Princess things."

"You'd think they would want you to be fluent in foreign languages."

"Yeah," Emma said, disdainfully, "if only my fragile female brain could handle more that dresses and farming. They don't even teach me science! They don't want me to know anymore than I have to." Emma sighed and looked at the boxes. "What do you want me to do with these?"

"These need to be placed on top of those shelves." She pointed to some shelving on the wall under the loft.

Emma looked at the daunting number of boxes. "Can I just sort them and put them on shelves?"

Regina shook her head and conjured up a plush chair. "No, they need to stay boxed until we have room. Just lift them, please." She sat.

Emma shrugged, looking for a step ladder. She spotted one tucked into the corner and pulled it out. She started bringing boxes from the window seat to the ladder.

Regina folded her hands in her lap, watching Emma. "Do you have any hobbies, Miss Swan?"

Emma put her box down and leaned on the stack. "Well, I like swimming and exercising. I like to go into the woods."

"Do keep working, please." Regina watched Emma roll her eyes and go back to moving boxes. "The woods? What's in the woods?"

"Nothing, really. I just like all the nature. I ride my horse or climb through the trees."

"I've never been a fan of tree-climbing, but I do enjoy riding horses." Regina thought about her own hobbies. "My hobbies mostly involve reading or gardening."

"You do have a nice garden," Emma agreed, pushing a box on the shelf. She wiped a bead of sweat from her brow and noticed Regina watching her. "Where did you get that apple tree?"

Regina leaned back in her seat, trying to remember. "I don't know. I think I've had it for many lives." She tried to remember Rome, but couldn't picture the tree. "I could be wrong, maybe it's something from this life that just feels really familiar."

Emma picked up her next box of boxes, really starting to sweat. She hoped her linen pantsuit wouldn't become transparent. "It's really cool that you can remember all of your lives. I wish I could remember more of mine."

Regina shrugged. "Honestly it's neither here nor there. I don't know what it would be like to not remember. It feels so familiar."

"Do you think you're wiser because you remember?"

Regina laughed, remembering something. "A few lives ago, when we were settling America, I tried to use my memory of being a Viking to help me survive in the New World."

"Did it work?" Emma paused on her way down the ladder. "Did you survive?"

Regina shook her head. "I did at first, but I ended up forgetting English! I could only speak Saxon and they forced me to stay indoors until I was better." Regina frowned. "If only I could remember Saxon now, I have a book on ocean magic with amazing pictures, but I can't read a thing."

Emma laughed and got back to work. "That's amazing." She picked up a box, but set it down again. "Regina?"

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"Is fortune telling real?"

Regina looked at Emma, curious. "I suppose so, not everyone can do it, but there are those with the gift. Why do you ask?"

Emma shook her head and picked up her box again. "I don't know. Sometimes I think I dream about the future. They have new technology and use words I don't understand." She looked over her shoulder at Regina, sitting regally. "You're in some of them."

"Really?" Regina leaned forward, interested.

"Yeah, I don't remember them very well after I wake, but I have definitely dreamed about the future."

Regina smiled. "I believe you. That's a great gift, you should cultivate it. I have a fascinating book on fortune-telling."

Emma pushed her box onto the shelf. "I should read more. I haven't read in years."

Regina snorted, indelicately. She waved her hand, a book materializing and dropping into her lap. "I suppose I could always read to you."

Emma smiled, stepping off the ladder and moving to the next box. "That'd be great."


	5. The First Test

**Sorry for how short this chapter is! The next one is longer, I promise!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma wasn't making much progress with magic. She and Regina had grown to be some sort of friends, but mostly, Regina spoke and Emma listened. All of Emma's time, aside from lessons and state functions, was spent in Regina's store. She read books, or rather, Regina read books to her aloud, and she drank cider.

Right now, Emma was sprawled on her stomach on the carpet in Regina's living room, her legs spread behind her. She always wore her trousers to Regina's house now. It was more comfortable and made the travel easier. She was staring out the window at the sunset, Henry asleep on her back. She blinked lazily as Regina read from an ancient tome.

"…and focus completely. Miss Swan, are you still with me?"

Emma turned onto her side, annoying Henry as he was knocked off. She looked up at Regina, on the couch. "It's hard to focus when you're reading. Your voice is so smooth, like dark chocolate."

Regina blushed slightly and closed the book. "Miss Swan, that is inappropriate."

"I'm sorry, it's true." Emma sat up completely. Henry walked into her lap and curled up again. "Your cat loves me."

"My familiar has lost his taste."

Henry opened one eye and closed it again. Emma laughed and leaned back on her hands. "Your familiar doesn't care what you think. Regina, I'm tired of reading. Can't we do magic?"

"Miss Swan, you've read nothing, really. You haven't listened to anything I've said in the last month, but you think you're ready to do magic?"

"Yes," Emma boasted. "I've already struck someone with lightning, he's fine, by the way, I'm sure I can transport a cup of tea."

Regina stood up and dropped the book onto the table. It landed with a thud, startling Emma and Henry, both. Henry decided he'd had enough and ran into Regina's bedroom.

"Ok, Miss Swan, stand up."

Emma scrambled to her feet, thankful for the absence of clumsy skirts. "What's next?"

Regina nodded to the book, crossing her arms. "Transport it to the garden in the back."

"No problem." Emma stretched her arms and pointed at the book. "Go!" Nothing happened. "Book, I command you to go!" Again, nothing changed.

Regina raised a hand to her mouth, hiding a smile. "Miss Swan, might I suggest not being quite so rude?"

"Rude? You said I had to be clear with my intentions."

"Yes," Regina agreed, "but that was more for your magic. I certainly didn't tell you to order your targets about."

Emma frowned and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I don't understand. How do I talk to my magic?"

Regina sighed and walked around the table to stand next to Emma. "You have to look inside your heart." She placed a hand on Emma's chest, her index finger brushing Emma's collarbone.

Emma stopped breathing. Regina's hand was hot on her skin. It was as if Emma's whole world had shrunk down to this single point of contact. She could feel her stomach clench with some feeling she could not name. Dimly, she could hear Regina talking next to her, but all she could think about was her pounding heartbeat.

"Emma!"

Emma snapped back to the present and discovered something had changed. They were standing in Regina's garden, but all the plants were overgrown. The tomatoes were the size of pumpkins and the corn the size of cricket bats. Emma looked at Regina.

"What happened?"

"You focused." Regina was looking at Emma, wide-eyed. Her hands dropped to her side.

"But I wasn't focused on magic, I was focused on – uh," Emma looked at Regina and then looked away. "So, uh, why did this happen?"

Regina shrugged. "You weren't focused on magic, but had a heightened emotion." She gestured to all of her, now giant, food. "At least I'll eat well, for a while."

Emma sighed. "Ok, you win. I'm not ready to try magic."

Regina nodded. "Yes, let's go back inside and pick a book to read."

"How's a book supposed to help?"


	6. The Purple Swan

Emma had been begging Regina for weeks to go with her to the market. Emma had never been to a large market like the one in the city center. She was dying to meet the people of the city and see what they made. Now, after promising Regina to finally read some books herself, Regina had agreed to take Emma to the market the next day.

Emma stood just outside the chaos of the market, a little afraid to enter the crowd of tents and people. Regina stood beside her carrying two baskets. She looked around, noticing some new stalls and spotting her favorites. After standing there for nearly 10 minutes, Regina turned to Emma.

"Miss Swan, are we going in or not? I have to buy supplies, but you could always leave."

Emma swallowed hard. "I'm fine. We can go it. I've just never seen so many people all in one place. It's so loud."

Regina rolled her eyes and tossed Emma a basket. "Alright, Miss Swan, let's go."

Regina led the way into the market, pushing her basket onto her arm. Going to market was one of her least favorite activities. She only came to buy bread, herbs, and books. The hubbub of the city did not interest her. She looked at Emma, smiling despite herself.

Emma's mouth was hanging open as she took in everything. Emma looked at her, clutching the basket to her chest. "There's so many people! Is this everyone in the city?"

Regina laughed. "No, Miss Swan. We're here early. It'll be even more crowded in a few hours."

"What?" Emma turned to walk backwards. "That's impossible!"

Regina grabbed Emma's arm and turned her around. "It's hard enough moving around when you're facing forward, much less backward. Let's just get what we need and leave."

Emma stopped suddenly, jerking Regina who was still holding Emma's arm. "Regina, look."

Regina let go of Emma and peered into the stall. The display table was covered with large glass swans. Each one was a soft color and at the center was a large pearl. Regina glanced up at the stall owner. It was an older woman, with white hair. Regina hadn't noticed her here before.

"Are you a new vender?" Regina asked, placing a hand on Emma's back. Emma looked up at her and then at the woman. "I haven't seen you around before?"

The woman smiled gently. "I'm not a new anything, I'm afraid. I've seen you walk through here, but I don't think we've ever met."

Regina's looked at the woman thoughtfully. There was something she couldn't put her finger on. A young woman walked into the stall from the back. She had dark brown hair and a red glass necklace. There was something odd about this girl, too.

"Ruby?" Emma asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Ruby's mouth dropped and she curtsied quickly. "Your Highness, I didn't expect you to be here."

Emma put her hands on her hips. "Do you work here, too?"

Regina looked at Emma. "You know this girl?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, Ruby works in the castle. She's my lady-in-waiting."

Regina looked at the girl again and noticed the older woman frowning at her. She felt very uncomfortable.

Ruby put an arm around the stall owner. "I don't own the stall, my grandmother does." She gestured to the glass swans. "She makes all of these."

Emma looked impressed. "Wow, that's amazing! I wish I could buy one, but I don't have any money."

Regina rolled her eyes and pulled her purse out. "I can buy it. You'll have to read an extra book this week to make it up to me, though."

Emma groaned, but took Regina's money. "I hate reading. This is the worst deal ever!"

Regina shrugged. "You brought this on yourself. Also, you work in a bookstore."

Ruby and her grandmother watched the exchange with wide eyes. They couldn't figure out the princess' relationship with this woman. The woman chastised the princess without shame, but the princess was willing to take money from this woman.

Emma reached out to hand the money to Ruby, but Ruby shook her head.

"No, thank you, your highness. I could never accept money from you." Ruby curtsied again, sheepish. "You can just have it."

Emma frowns and opens her mouth to argue. Regina snatches the money from her hand and drops it onto the table.

"I'll buy it myself, then." Regina glared at Ruby, daring her to not to take the money.

Ruby nodded slowly. "Alright, I guess that's fine."

Emma crossed her arms. "Oh, you'll take her money, but not mine."

Regina rolls her eyes. "It was always my money. She just can't accept anything from you because you're royalty. Technically, you own all of this anyway."

Emma frowned. She hated feeling like she wasn't normal. When she was with Regina, she just felt like a person. Now, in this public place, she was as trapped as if she were still in the castle. She turned to Regina.

"I want to leave."

Regina frowned, unsure of this sudden change. She watched Emma turn and leave the market. She started to follow, but stopped when Ruby called after her. She turned and looked back at the two women. Ruby was holding out a purple swan.

Ruby smiled. "Take this. Please. Maybe It will make her feel better."

Regina nodded, tense, and took the swan. She looked from Ruby to the older woman. "Thank you."

Ruby put a hand on her hip. "We won't tell, you know."

"What?"

"I won't tell her parents about the two of you. I won't even tell them that she isn't actually working." Ruby smiled. "It's alright with us."

Regina blushed and shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, sure." Ruby winked. "Now go cheer up your girl."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Sorry for the delay!**


	7. The Woods

**Have 2 chapters because it's been a while and that last chapter is short**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Regina had walked back to the store, looking for Emma, but she hadn't been able to find her. She's only left 30 seconds after Emma, but Emma had disappeared. Regina stopped in front of the store and saw that Emma had left her basket at the door. Regina looked around hoping to spot Emma, but there was no one around. Regina sighed. It wasn't even 9:00 and she was already tired. Regina pulled her keys out and unlocked her store.

When Regina had agreed to take Emma on as a student, she hadn't expected them to become friends. Honestly, she'd thought that Emma wouldn't last a week. She'd severely underestimated the princess' perseverance. Emma was very dedicated to the store and to magic and to Regina.

Regina put her basket down on the baskets down on the counter and tried to come up with a plan. How could she go looking for Emma? She didn't know where Emma would go. She noticed Henry approaching her and squatted down to him. He had a note in his mouth.

Regina frowned and took it from him. She unfolded the paper. It just said _I'm in the woods._ Regina wondered how she'd gotten there so quickly. Sighing, Regina put a hand under Henry and lifted him onto her shoulder. He nuzzled her cheek.

"Want to take a trip?"

Regina looked around at all the trees in the woods and immediately magicked her simple shoes into boots. These woods were large and full on big trees and tall roots. Emma must have spent a lot of time here to come this far so fast. It was miles from Regina's store, outside city limits. Regina tried to look up into the trees, but the morning sun was glaring down.

Henry jumped off of Regina's shoulder and landed on a nearby log. He lifted his nose into the air. Regina awkwardly moved towards him.

"Do you smell her?" Regina asked him, hoping his feline sense were better than her human ones. "Where is she, Henry?"

Henry's tail twitched and he leapt forward to another log, looking back at her. Regina sighed and slowly made her way towards him.

"I told her that I didn't like the woods. Not one life of mine has like the woods. I am a city woman." Regina groaned as she pulled herself over a fallen oak tree. "Miss Swan, is lucky I care about her feelings. I wouldn't do this for anyone."

Henry meowed loudly, twitching his tail again. Regina stopped in front of him and waited for him to lead the way, but he didn't move. She shooed him forward, but he just laid down. Regina planted her hands on her hips.

"Henry. I house and feed you, but you're not going to help me?" Regina glared at him. After a minute, she threw her hands up. "I should get a dog! Dogs help you find things. Dogs are loyal. Cats are ridiculous and unhelpful!"

Laughter floated down from above Regina. Regina tilted her head up, squinting against the sky. "Miss Swan?" Regina called, lifting a hand to block out the sun. "Is that you?"

The branches in the tree next to Regina rustled loudly. After a minute, Emma dropped onto the ground next to Regina. She brushed her hands together to clean them off. Emma reached a hand out to pet Henry.

"You yell at him, but he did find me."

Regina scoffed and crossed her arms. "He leapt onto a log, I transported us to this spot."

Emma looked at Henry and then moved her hand to pat Regina's head. "Good job."

Regina moved Emma's hand away, smiling despite herself. "Enough. I was worried about you."

Emma sighed, her face becoming somber. "I know. I'm sorry. I just…It can be too much sometimes." She moved and hopped onto the log. Henry walked into her lap and sat down.

"What is too much?" Regina asked, looking around for somewhere to sit. She decided to stand.

Emma shrugged. "I just…" She started pulling her hair into a ponytail. "I hate feeling like the most important thing about me is that I'm a princess. That I'm royal."

"Well, I certainly don't see you as only a princess," Regina assured her. "I see you as a nuisance, mostly."

Emma laughed. "That is a little comforting." She ran a hand over Henry. "I don't know. I like hanging out with you and just being myself. I mentioned feeling trapped here and I know that I have a tendency to run away from stressful situations."

Regina picked her way across the ground and leaned against the log next to Emma. "You can tell how dedicated I am to making you feel better because I'm leaning against this disgusting log."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Regina."

Regina dug into her pocket and pulled out the purple glass swan. Emma gasped.

"Regina, you bought it?"

"Yes," Regina held out the swan and let Emma take it from her. She watched Emma look it over. "Your friend, Ruby, made sure that I took it." Regina frowned. "She was a little too familiar with me."

"That's Ruby," Emma laughed. Her smile fell. "We aren't friends, though. She's always very clear about boundaries. I am her employer, not her friend. I am royalty."

Regina sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm not sure if I can be of much comfort, Emma. You are a princess and, in this life, that's what matters most to a lot of people. I think your freedom will come in the type of ruler you are."

"What do you mean?"

"I suppose," Regina hesitated, unsure how to phrase herself. "I suppose that being stuck in a castle, governing, could be stressful and feel restricting, but if you're a kind leader, one who listens to her people and actively engages with other nations, you could learn, and even travel, a lot. Your parents are more…reclusive."

Emma scoffed, interrupting Regina. "They're practically hermits. I mean, I love them, obviously, but they're so wrapped up in each other that they don't really meet a lot of other nations. They rule well, we have prosperity, but all of their friends work for them in the castle. They don't 'engage.'"

Regina nodded. "Right, and that makes you feel trapped, because you are also trapped in the castle." Regina leaned to bump Emma's shoulder with her own. "You, however, are the social type. You can make friends with other royal families and talk to your countrymen and grow this country into a more worldly one."

Emma smiled and bumped Regina back. "Thank you. I think I would probably have ran away weeks ago if I hadn't met you."

Regina shrugged. "I'm sure. Having to repress magic on top of feeling lonely would drive anyone mad."

"Did you ever have to repress your magic?"

"I did," Regan began cautiously, stretching her words. "A few lives ago. I wasn't royalty, but I was a royal advisor. I was very close with the King and he was very catholic. He would have beheaded me if he'd known that I did magic." She paused for a moment, wiping the corner of her eye. "I, um, I was in love with his son, who was incredibly handsome and kind. He loved me, too, but we could never have been together." She looked down at her hands.

When Regina didn't continue, Emma laid a hand on her arm. "What happened?"

Regina swallowed hard and ran a hand through her hair. "I killed him. I had been holding my magic in for so long and I was felt like I was full to bursting. One night, in the stables, Daniel, that was his name, proposed to me and told me we would marry in secret. I, um," Regina quickly rubbed her eyes again. "I said yes and we kissed and his father caught us. He had followed me to the stables, knowing something was wrong, and had seen us kissing.

"He threatened to kill me, but Daniel defended me. The king was furious, so furious. I had never been on the receiving end of his terrible rage and now my life was in danger and the life of my love." Regina swallowed again and shook her head. "The king ended up stabbing the prince through the heart and running out."

Emma moved Henry onto the log and jumped off, pulling Regina into her arms. "Oh, Regina, I'm so sorry."

Regina sobbed loudly, wrapping her arms around Emma, her fingers grabbing onto Emma's shirt. "I tried to save him. I, I hadn't used magic in so long, it was so built up inside of me. I put my hands on his chest and tried to heal him, but I couldn't hold anything back and it was just too much and I killed him. I killed Daniel."

Emma sighed and leaned her head against Regina's. She held her as she sobbed, thinking about the weight of holding all your past hurts in your head. Emma couldn't think of a single moment in her life that hurt her as much as Regina was hurt. It was so impossible to imagine what life would be like, knowing every bad thing that had ever happened to you.

After a while, Regina's tears subsided. She pulled away from Emma and wiped her face. She sighed and leaned against the log again. "I'm sorry to blubber all over you. It'll never happen again."

Emma shrugged. "I don't mind. I mean, I hope you don't feel so sad you cry again, but I'm here for you." She smiled at Regina, who was avoiding her eyes. "I've never had anyone confide in me before. I don't have the friends."

Regina finally met Emma's eyes. "Well, don't get too used to it. I don't usually confide in people." She smiled softly. "I don't have the friends."

Emma laughed and hopped back onto the log, letting Henry crawl back into her lap. "You've got me, Regina, and I've got you."

Regina remembered Ruby's words. "Yes, you do have me." They sat in silence for a minute, just taking in the nature around them. "Hey," Regina started, "How did you get to the woods? I was only a minute behind you, but you got miles ahead of me."

Emma blushed. "Um, I think I used magic?"

Regina's head whipped around to look at Emma. "What? You transported here?"

Emma nodded, sheepishly. "Yeah, I gave Henry the note and then started running to the woods and all of a sudden," She gestured around them, "I was here." She lifted her skirt to reveal a skinned knee. "I actually tripped on a root and hurt myself."

Regina sighed and closed her eyes. "Of course, you did." Regina waved her hand. "Give me your leg. I'll heal it."

Emma looked at her leg and back at Regina. "What?"

"Put your leg on my lap, Miss Swan, so that I can fix it and no one has to get in trouble." She reached out and grabbed Emma's leg, almost knocking Emma of the log.

"Whoa! Regina, hold on!" Emma adjusted herself on the log, so she was sitting with both legs up facing Regina.

Regina took Emma's knee gently and waved her hand over the scrap. It slowly faded from view. Emma watched with wide eyes. When her knee was fully healed, she pulled it towards herself, running her hand over it. She looked at Regina with awe.

"That's amazing! Thank you!"

Regina shrugged and smiled at Emma. "I do what I can."


	8. The Second Storm

A few days later, Emma and Regina were in the bookstore's secret room. Emma had really buckled down since their talk in the woods. She spent a lot of her time alone in the study while Regina ran the bookstore.

Now they had come together for another test. Emma faced a bookshelf along the eastern wall with Regina at her back.

"Alright, Miss Swan, focus on an unnamed book. Right now, it's hidden from you, it doesn't think you're ready. Reach out to it and call it to you."

Emma nodded, widening her stance. Her eyes locked onto a purple book. She dug deep down into herself and took hold of her magic. She stretched her arms out, calling to the book.

"Good, Miss Swan, bring it to you."

Emma pulled and pulled with her magic, but nothing was happening. She felt Regina put a hand on her back. The book shot from its place and hit Emma in the face. Her hands shot to her face as the book dropped to the floor, focus lost. Regina quickly turned Emma around and pulled her hands down.

"Oh god, it's broken. Your nose is definitely broken."

Emma pulled her hands from Regina's grasp and gingerly touched her nose. "My mother is going to kill me!"

"I hope hurting yourself doesn't become a habit. I can fix it," Regina offered. "It will hurt, but you'll look good as new."

"It didn't hurt last time." Emma pouted.

"Last time you'd just scrapped your knee; this is broken bone, it'll hurt more." Regina explained, running her eye over Emma's face. "It'll take more magic and precision. Do you want me to heal you?"

Emma nodded, stepping closer to Regina. "You can fix it. I couldn't return home like this and also it hurts."

Regina gave a weak laugh. "Ok, here we go." She reached up and laid her hand on Emma's cheek. For a brief moment, she let herself marvel at the smoothness of Emma's skin. Then, she reached into herself and brought her magic to Emma's face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Regina was standing in the ruins of a castle. Through a gaping hole in the wall, she could see a great expanse of desert. She had done this. Somehow, she knew this was her doing. A woman stepped into the light from the wall, blocking the view. It was Emma. She was wearing battered armor, a bloodied sword clutched in her hand. Her blonde hair was tied up in a knot. Her nose was broken, the blood beneath it dried.

"Regina," Emma said, sadly, as she began walking towards her, "it's over. There's no one left to fight for you."

Regina felt herself smile, exhausted. "I know, savior. You won."

"We didn't have to fight, Your Majesty, you know that. We didn't have to go to war."

"Oh, but we did. Your family destroyed my life and now I have to destroy your family.

Emma's eyes filled with tears. "I love you. Loved you." She angrily swiped her tears away. "I love you, Regina."

Regina closed the distance between them and laid her hand on Emma's cheek. With a blink, she fixed the savior's nose. "I love you, too, my swan."

Emma pulled Regina into a kiss. She clutched her for a moment, before raising her sword and leveling it to Regina's heart. She plunged it through Regina's chest.

Regina cried out against Emma's mouth, the taste of blood filling her senses. She felt herself fall into Emma's arms, felt them tighten around her and lower her to the floor. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was Emma's tearful face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Regina!" Emma tightened her arms around Regina and guided her to the floor. "Regina!" She cried out again.

Slowly, Regina's eyes blinked open. She looked around blearily before coming into focus on Emma's face. Her green eyes were full of tears and her nose was straight, but fresh blood ran down her face, straining her pale blue blouse.

Regina reached a hand up and tried to wipe Emma's nose. "I am so sorry, Emma."

Emma swatted Regina's hand away. "Regina, what? What are you apologizing for? You fixed my nose, which hurt a great deal, you were right, and then collapsed. I should be apologizing to you!"

Regina slowly sat up, but her head felt like it was splitting open. She groaned and fell back into Emma's arms. "I don't think I can walk."

"Okay," Emma adjust her grip until she could hold Regina with one hand. She raised the other, regally, trying to imitate Regina. "I'll move us to your bedroom."

"No, we can't both share a bed. You're the princess."

"Regina, I'm covered in blood and you're collapsed in my arms. There is no time for propriety."

"Can you even transport us to my bed?"

Emma smiled. "With you, Regina, I'm beginning to think that I could do anything."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emma looked across the classroom. When she'd signed up for Intro to Economics, she'd expected to be bored and surrounded by boring economic majors. Now, it was her favorite class.

Regina raised her head from her notebook. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes meeting Emma's, she smiled and gave a small wave.

Emma blushed and quickly looked away. She'd been trying to work up the courage to ask Regina out. So far, they'd only made eye contact twice, including now.

The teacher dismissed them and Emma started packing up her things. Maybe tomorrow she'd ask Regina out.

"Hi."

Emma jumped, knocking her pencil case over the edge of her desk and spilling her pencils everywhere. She slowly looked to her left.

Regina was standing there, shiny briefcase in hand, hair and make-up perfect. She was biting her lip, trying to hide a smile.

Emma sighed, cursing her clumsiness. "Hi." She slid out of her desk onto her knees and began gathering her things. "Sorry, you just surprised me.

Regina kneeled beside Emma and helped her collect her things. "Sorry. I shouldn't have snuck up on you."

Emma watched Regina tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. God, she was beautiful.

"Um," Regina started, glancing up at Emma, quickly. "I was wondering if you would like to get a drink with me some time."

Emma's head jerked up, her mouth hanging open. "What?"

Reinga coughed, standing up. She dropped the pencils she was holding on to the table. "Nevermind, you don't have to say anything." She headed for the door.

Emma let go of all the pens, letting them all clatter back to the floor. She raced after Regina. "Hey, wait!" She grabbed Regina's arm, spinning her around. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

Regina crossed her arms, suspicious. "You aren't making fun of me?"

Emma smiled, tossing her hands up. "Regina, I've been trying to ask you out all semester."

"I don't remember that."

Emma blushed. "Um, I mean, I'm using _trying_ loosely."

"All right," Regina dropped her arms. "I believe you."

Emma pumped her fist. "Fantastic."

Regina smiled to herself as they walked out of the class room together. She remembered Emma from a few lives ago. Her smile still made Regina's heart skip a beat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emma woke to screaming in the streets. She quickly sat up, pushing aside the warm covers of Regina's bed. She saw Regina standing in the doorway to her living room, incredibly tense. The noise from the street continued. Emma struggled to make out what they were saying. When she finally understood, she gasped. The crowd was chanting "Burn the witch."

She scrambled out of bed and ran to Regina. "What happened? Why are they doing this?"

Regina didn't look at Emma, her face a stone mask. "The princess didn't return home last night."

It took Emma a moment to realize Regina was talking about her. She'd spent the night at Regina's store. Normally, Regina would have transported her home before the guards did their nightly check. Last night, however, Regina was in no condition to move, let alone do magic. Emma hadn't even considered going home, she'd chosen to stay by Regina's side.

"I'll go out and show them I'm safe. They'll leave you alone!"

Regina finally turned to Emma. "Go to them covered in blood? They'd think I cursed you! They already do!"

"Regina – "

"No! I agreed to this knowing the risks. For a whole month, I knew the risks. I made a choice. After yesterday…" She trailed off.

Emma waited to continue, but she didn't. "After yesterday?"

Regina looked at Emma and raised a hand to her cheek. "I know what this life is for." She turned and ran out of the room.

Emma chased after her, but by the time she'd made it to the top of the stairs, Regina was out the door. Emma took the steps 3 at a time and burst out into the city street.

Emma's father, The King, was outside and wearing full military uniform. His war sword hung at his side and his gun was clutched in his hand, his knuckles white. All of Emma's guards were there.

She turned to look at Regina, who had dropped to her knees on the stone. She was shivering and Emma realized she was only wearing her black, linen housedress. Her skirt blended with the puddles and it looked like Regina was melting to the ground. She seemed so small in that moment, so frail. Emma had never thought of Regina as anything less than immortal, but now, Regina was only too human.

Emma watched her father raise his gun. He leveled it to Regina's head. Emma panicked and ran in front of Regina, hitting the ground, painfully. She didn't care that her trousers were white, that the misty rain and wet ground would soak her clothes and make her nearly naked.

"Emma, sweetheart, move." The King ordered, keeping his aim steady. "This witch has clouded your senses and she must be killed."

"No." Emma pushed her damp hair out of her face. She could see her father reacting to her still bloody face. "No. You can't hurt her! She's done nothing wrong."

"You can't tell that she's evil! She's going to kill you."

A loud thunderclap echoed through the streets and Emma looked to the sky. The sun had started rising and the storm clouds were traced with pink and orange. She looked back at her father.

"She's not keeping me here. I am free and she is good." Emma felt her body start to shiver in the cold rain. "She's helping me. I have magic and she is teaching me."

She could see her father wrestle with himself. He knew that Emma had magic. He and her mother had been keeping it from her for years and now everyone knew. He slowly lowered his gun and stuck it back in his belt.

"Alright," he relented, "she can live."

Regina leaned forward to whisper in Emma's ear. "My savior."

"Silence, Witch!" The King shouted at Regina. He made a quick gesture to the guards and two came forward. They grabbed Regina by the arms and hoisted her to her feet. "I will not kill her. I will throw her in the dungeon. Where she can rot."

He turned and headed into the city, back towards the castle. The guards holding Regina followed, pushing past Emma. Emma started to follow, but remembered something. She turned and ran back into the store.

She moved to the counter and saw Henry sitting there with the glass swan in his mouth and her white cloak beside him. She heard a guard enter behind her. Quickly, she grabbed her cloak and threw it over her shoulders, closing the latch. She held her arms out to Henry and he leapt into them. She turned around to the guard.

"I'm ready."

The guard exited and Emma followed him out of the store. She turned and looked around one last time before closing the door and walking away.


	9. The Reunion

It had been three months since Emma had seen Regina or left the castle. Her parents still hadn't forgiven her for forgetting to come home. They weren't so upset about the magic, but Emma could tell they wished it had gone away.

The past months had been torture. Her parents had thrown a ball to celebrate Emma's safe return. Every time she pointed out she'd only been "missing" for a few hours, she was told to be quiet and celebrate.

The ball would have almost been fun, if she hadn't been forced to dance with every eligible bachelor in the world. All Emma could think about was how much Regina would hate the ball and that always led to the thought that Emma would never see Regina again, that Regina would die in that dungeon.

The only good thing to come from the ordeal was that Emma was allowed to study magic. Her parents had hired a tutor, Mr. Gold, to teach her. He was a professor of magic at some prestigious college across the ocean. He'd shown up the night Emma was gone and offered to help. Her parents loved him, but he always made Emma uncomfortable.

Emma sat on the windowsill in the library, Henry curled in her lap, and looked out the window down at the city. She always tried to find Regina's store, but it was too far.

Gold had banned Henry from class. When the tutoring had first started, Emma had brought Henry, she brought him everywhere, but he and Gold didn't get along. Henry would hiss at Gold constantly. So, Henry was no longer allowed in class.

For the most part, Emma was doing fine. She took walks inside the castle walls, practiced magic with Gold, and sat with Henry. She missed Regina.

They hadn't known each other for that long, they'd been apart now for as long as they'd been together, but Emma worried about her constantly. She'd searched the castle up and down, but she hadn't been able to find the dungeon.

Emma heard the library door open behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Gold walk in the room. She sighed and gave Henry a tap. Henry opened his eyes and saw Gold. With a hiss, Henry jumped off of Emma's lap and ran past Gold, out the door.

Emma slid off the window ledge and trudged to the large table in the center of the room. She sat as far from Gold as possible. Despite her constant efforts to distance herself from him, he always managed to worm his way close.

"Hello, Dearie," Gold said, in his odd voice. "How are we today?"

Emma scoffed. " _WE_ are nothing, Gold. _I_ am fine."

"You really should call me Mr. Gold, dearie." Gold smiled, knowingly. "I am your tutor after all."

Emma crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "Only because you made my parents get rid of my other teachers. I was already learning hardly anything and now I am removed completely from the world."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment before Gold looked down at his papers and started sorting through his notes. Emma frowned and remembered a question she'd had earlier. She hesitated before clearing her throat.

"I have a question."

Gold looked up from his books and raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Glad to see you participating, Dearie."

Emma frowned, fighting her instinct to be rude. "Yes, well, you might not even have the answer I need."

"Try me."

Emma leaned forward, resting her arms on the table, trying to seem casual. "Is it possible to speak to someone in your mind? Like a silent conversation?"

Gold eyed Emma, trying to figure out her motives. "It is, I suppose. You'd have to have a very good connection with them. It would require an enormous amount of trust on both of your parts."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Allowing someone into your mind gives them a great deal of power. It might start as innocently as silently communicating, but a skilled magician could use that access to take control and start suggesting things for you to do and you might not even be aware of it."

Emma sighed. "So it's bad magic. With a price."

Gold's eyes squinted and he gave Emma a look she couldn't decipher. "I don't know about a price, Dearie. Magic is magic, but I suppose it could be considered evil." He smiled abruptly. "Why do you want to know, Dearie?"

Emma shrugged. "No reason. Just curious." She glanced at Gold and then looked away. "Can I ask another question?"

Gold laughed, clapping his hands. "Of course! You've been silent for so long, this is fantastic!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't get used to it, _Gold_. I'm not fully sold."

"Whatever you say, Dearie."

Emma laughed, dryly. "Here's my question: If you wanted to transport to someone and didn't know where they are, could you?"

Gold nodded. "Oh, yes! You just focus on that person, the parts of their essence you are most connected to and then go to them."

"It's that easy?" Emma asked, disbelieving. "Really?"

Gold held a finger up. "Again, this sort of magic goes both ways. When you focus on another person, open yourself up to feeling them, they'll feel it, too. They'll know you're coming for them."

Emma sighed. "Alright, thank you."

Gold lifted a hand to play with his necklace. Emma noticed the large amulet hanging from the chain. It was an odd shift color, she couldn't quite figure out what it was made of. When Gold noticed her looking, he tucked it into his shirt.

"Ready for today's lesson, Dearie?"

Emma shrugged. "Sure, I guess. What are we talking about today?"

"We're continuing our conversation about the heart and how it can be used to work magic."

Emma shivered, with distaste. "This always makes me feel weird. Why do we have to use hearts in magic?"

Gold walked around the table to Emma. Emma watched him with wary eyes, tense. Where Emma trusted Regina with her life, Emma didn't trust Gold an inch. When he was finally behind her, he leaned forward and placed a book in front of her.

"A heart, especially, a human heart holds power. Your relationship to the heart – mother, lover, stranger, enemy – dictates what spells it can be used for." He turned his head, his mouth brushing against Emma's hair. "Your heart is strong, Dearie."

Emma shot to her feet, pushing the chair back. "I don't feel well, I'm leaving." She walked out of the library as fast as she could without running, ignoring Gold's protest.

When she was far enough away, she slowed down. She started towards her room. Henry appeared in a window a few feet ahead and when she walked passed, he jumped into Emma's arms.

Emma buried her face into Henry's fur. "Henry," Emma said, a voice muffled, "I miss Regina, I'm sure you do, too."

Henry turned his head and pushed his face into Emma's cheek, meowing softly.

"I know. I think I can find her now, though. Let's get back to my rooms."

Emma keeps heading to her room, across the castle. She thought about Regina again, trying to form a clear picture in her mind.

She remembered a time early in their lessons and Emma was first allowed to stay late at the bookstore. Regina was reading an old book about God. In the book, God was a witch, his miracles actually magic. Emma didn't remember much of the book's details, but she remembered the day well.

Regina had closed the store to give them time to work. They were both on Regina's couch. Regina had her feet propped up on an ottoman, the book in her lap, her hair braided back. Emma was curled up next to her, her legs tucked under her and a hand playing with Regina's hair.

They'd read for hours until Emma fell asleep on Regina's shoulder. When she woke, the sun was setting and Regina hadn't moved an inch. She'd stayed still while Emma slept. Emma had looked at the coffee table, rubbing her eyes. The table was covered in food; Regina had magicked a whole meal together for them to share.

Emma smiled, fondly. Before she'd met Gold, she'd thought that it was normal for a magic teacher and student to grow close. There was a lot of trust and discussion involved. Now that Emma had met Gold, though, she was beginning to think that she and Regina had a special bond.

Emma sighed as she stopped in front of the door to her rooms. Henry leapt up onto her shoulder so she could unlock the door. She stepped into her room and saw Ruby reading on the couch. Emma's room was actually a suite. There was a small living room area for entertaining company and another door that lead to her bedroom and private bathroom.

Ruby looked up from her book when Emma entered and stood up. She smiled at Emma and curtsied. "Your mother is waiting for you in your bedroom, Your Highness. She has some news."

Emma smiled at Ruby. "Thank you." She walked passed Ruby towards her bedroom and paused. "Ruby?"

Ruby had sat back down, but stood up again. "Yes, Your Highness."

Emma hesitated. "Um, can I ask you something? And you can answer honestly."

Ruby nodded, looking concerned. "Of course."

Emma stepped closer to her, but didn't look at her. "Do you remember Regina? You met at the market."

Ruby smiled, knowingly. "I do, Your Highness."

"Uh, well, we were…close before and I miss her. A lot." Emma glanced at Ruby, who was just standing there, smiling. "I was…I plan to, um-"

"It's alright." Ruby stopped Emma, waving her hands. "Don't tell me anything. I'll just pretend like I check your room every night, because, hey," She shrugged, "Where else would you be?"

Emma sighed, smiling, relieved. "Thank you, Ruby. I'm glad that we're friends. I mean, I know I'm royalty, but I think that, I mean, I feel that…"

"Me too, Your Highness." Ruby stepped forward and put a hand on Emma's shoulder. "I'm glad we're friends, too." Ruby's eyes glanced to Emma's bedroom door. She looked slightly worried. She looked back at Emma and their eyes met. "Emma. I'm on your side. I want you to know that." She hesitated. "We all are."

Emma frowned, her eyebrows drawing down. "What?"

Ruby smiled, the worry disappearing. "Don't worry about it, Your Highness. Go speak with your mother."

Emma nodded, slowly, trying to understand Ruby's words. She took a step back and moved to the door. She walked into her bedroom and moved to Henry's cat tower as she began speaking to her mother.

"Hello, Mother," Emma said, letting Henry jump from her shoulder onto the tower, "to what do I owe this visit?" Emma turned to look at her mother, who was sitting on Emma's bed, holding a mug of cocoa. The Queen was staring out the window. "Mother?"

Snow jumped like she'd been startled. She rested the mug onto her skirts and turn to look at Emma, smiling. "I just wanted to see how my little girl was doing!" She gestured around the room. "I see you redecorated."

Emma looked around. Where there was empty space before, now stood plants. Emma had had her guard bring her Regina's plants. Her books would survive the time, but the plants needed care. She'd also had her walls painted a comforting red. The drapes on Emma's bed had been changed to blue and grey, it made Emma feel like she was sleeping within a storm.

Emma looked back to her mother, who looked so out of place in her pale beige gown. "Yes, I had a change of mood."

"You also had our men remove your electric lights and radio."

"It was too loud. I couldn't take it. I can also practice magic with candles. I am definitely not trained enough for electricity."

Snow nodded, looking at her lap. Her fingers fidgeted on her mug. "Emma, are you happy?"

Emma moved to sit beside her mother on the bed. She took wrapped her hands around her mothers. "I am." Her mother looked at her, skeptical. "Well, happy enough, I guess."

"Are the lessons with Gold helping?"

Emma winced. "I can't say I enjoy them."

"But you wanted to study magic."

"With Regina, Mother. I wanted to study magic with Regina."

Snow turned to face Emma fully. "Gold says that Regina is evil. That she'd want to take our power away and our lives."

Emma laughed. "Evil? Not in this life, Mother. Regina is kind and gently and only cares about positive things. She doesn't even do dark magic." Emma smiled. "In all the time that I was working with Regina, she never hurt me. We had fun and I was learning simple, good magic. Gold is teaching me mind control and how to take hearts."

Snow laughed. "Emma, don't exaggerate. Your silly crush on this witch is bad for you. Gold is a good man. He's going to really help the kingdom."

Emma frowned, sensing danger. "What do you mean?"

"We're making him our senior adviser."

"What?" Emma stood off the bed. "What about blue? You're so close."

Snow waved her hand and stood. "Gold says she has evil magic. She had to go." Snow headed to the door with her mug. Before she walked into the living room, she turned around. "You'd do well to trust him, Emma. He's a good man." She turned again and left.

Emma stood frozen, listening to The Queen say goodbye to Ruby and leave. Henry jumped off the tower and padded over to Emma. When Emma didn't move, he hopped on the bed and tried to paw at her. She shook herself out of her stupor and laid her hand on his back.

Ruby poked her head into the bedroom and saw Emma looking upset. She entered fully.

"Your Highness? Are you alright?" She asked, concerned.

Emma blinked and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I do have a headache, though. Would you mind letting me rest?"

Ruby nodded, frowning. "Of course, Your Highness." Ruby headed back out the door. She leaned back in for a second. "I'll spread the word to leave you alone tonight."

Emma let out a loud breath and nodded. "Thank you, Ruby."

Ruby nodded and exited fully. Emma waited until she heard the outer door close and let out another deep breath. It was time to try what she'd learned today.

Emma sat on the ground, with her legs crossed beneath her large skirt. Henry hopped into her lap and curled up. Emma tried to focus on Regina, not entirely sure this would work.

 _'Regina? Can you hear me? I need you to hear me.'_ Emma closed her eyes as tight as possible. _'REGINA? SOMETHING IS WRONG! I NEED YOU!'_ Again, nothing. Emma sighed and opened her eyes.

Focus, she had to focus on Regina. How did she focus before? Regina had touched her. Emma closed her eyes and tried to imagine the feel of Regina's skin on hers. Regina's hands were the smoothest thing Emma had ever felt. Her delicate fingers were strong.

Emma recalled the feel of Regina's fingers on her collarbone. The feeling of Regina's hand soft on her face. She thought of how the rest of Regina's body would feel, pushed against her. How Regina's skin would feel against cotton sheets. Warm and close.

 _'That's hardly appropriate, Miss Swan.'_

Emma's eyes shot open and she shot up to her knees, causing Henry to slide to the floor, unbothered. She'd heard Regina's voice.

 _'Please don't tell me you have to think of me nude to talk to me.'_

Emma laughed, incredibly relieve. _'Regina! You're alive!"_

 _'I hope so,'_ Regina's voice answered. Emma could feel that Regina wasn't doing well. She could feel hunger and exhaustion. There was something else wrong, but Emma couldn't put her finger on it.

 _'Where are you? I can't find you anywhere in the castle.'_

 _'I'm here, but I can't tell you where. They blindfolded me. I'm half-starved to death and they took my magic.'_

Emma gasped. That's what the strange feeling was. Emptiness. Regina felt empty. Her magic was gone. They were only talking because Emma was reaching out. That's why she hadn't heard from Regina before.

Emma picked Henry up and moved to her desk. There was always a tray of food for her. She set Henry on the tray and picked the whole thing up. _'How do I get to you? Think of your essence and follow it to you?'_

There was no response for a moment. Finally, Regina responded. _'Yes. That's correct. How do you know that?'_

 _'I'll tell you when I get there.'_ Emma closed her eyes. _'Just focus, right?'_

 _'Right. And Miss Swan?'_

 _'Yes?'_

 _'Try not to be so graphic.'_

Emma turned a dark red and closed her eyes. She thought of Regina. Tall plants and Apple Cider. Dark chocolate hair and a dark, chocolate voice. She felt her stomach turn and opened her eyes.

She was in a small room made of stone. Emma didn't recognize the stone of the walls; it didn't look like anywhere in the castle. It had one window, facing East and a door with a small flap at the bottom for food trays.

Henry hopped off of Emma's tray and ran behind her. Emma turned to find Regina leaning against the wall, Henry clutched to her chest, her head in his fur. Regina lifted her head, looking at Emma with tear-filled eyes.

"You saved Henry." Regina's voice was rough from disuse, but filled with gratitude. "I can never repay you."

Emma shrugged, awkwardly. "I also brought you some food." She walked to Regina, settting the tray in front of her.

Regina dug into the food, desperate. She swallowed the ham sandwich whole, it seemed. Emma sat in front of her, trying not to stare; she'd never been so hungry in her life.

"Have they not been feeding you?" Emma asked once Regina's eating had slowed. She ran her eyes over Regina's face, noting how her cheekbones stuck out.

Regina swallowed the last of her water. "Twice a week they give me bread and water."

Emma scowled. "I wouldn't have thought my parents capable."

"I don't know what to say, Miss Swan."

Emma hesitated, then moved the tray aside. She threw herself into Regina's arms, hugging her as tightly as she dared. "I was so worried about you."

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, closing her eyes. "I knew you were, but my magic is gone. I couldn't reach you."

Emma slowly leaned back, sitting on her heels. "They took your magic? How?"

Regina sighed. "I don't know." She ran a hand through her greasy hair. "You said something was wrong with you? How did you know how to find me?"

Emma nodded. "Something is really wrong. I returned home, the night they took you, and tried to run straight to my room with Henry, but my mother was already there. She took me to meet a man who had shown up earlier that evening. He was a professor of magic. Mr. Gold-"

"Gold?" Regina interrupted, eyes wide. "Describe him."

"Um," Emma looked confused, "My height, long hair, wears an amulet and a suit-"

"Weird skin? Weird laugh?" Regina interrupted again, rising to her feet and moving away.

Emma scrambled up to her feet and turned to face Regina. "Yeah, how did you know? Do you know him?"

"I do." She turned to Emma, grim. "You're right to be concerned. You and your family, your whole kingdom, is in danger."

"What?" Emma questioned. She saw Regina shiver in the winter air, next time, she'd bring her a sweater. "What I know he's kind of creepy, but a danger? What kind of danger?"

Regina moved to look out the window. Her hair had grown past her shoulders. Emma tried to imagine how nice it would look if it was clean. Emma made a note – sweater and hair tie.

"Regina, who is Gold?"

"He's an evil man. I've known him in every life and we have always been enemies. He befriends powerful people and worms his way to power. He'll use mind control to get their trust, then take everything from them."

Emma frowned. "He just made himself my parent's senior advisor."

"He's a rat," Regina scowled.

Emma walked to Regina, lightly putting a hand on her arm. "What do I do?"

" _We_ will figure something out." Regina turned to full face Emma. "Do you talk with him?"

"He's my only tutor now. He's teaching me magic."

Regina raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms. "Really? I'm gone three months and you've found a new teacher."

Emma smiled, knowingly. "Jealous?"

"No," Regina denied, blushing. "I'm just…surprised."

Emma laughed. "Well, you have no reason to be jealous. He and I don't share a bond." She looked at Regina, shyly. "Not like we do."

Regina smiled. "Yes, well, I hope not. I couldn't bear the thought."

Emma let her hand drop from Regina's arm, turning to lean against the window pane. "Well, don't. I hate him. Henry hates him, too. Gold doesn't allow him in class."

"I can imagine. Henry dislikes dark magic, as I do." She sighed.

"Don't worry, Regina, I have no interest in removing hearts from bodies."

"He's teaching you to take hearts?" Regina asked, disbelieving.

Emma frowned. "We haven't done it yet. it's all theory. Taking hearts and controlling minds."

Regina grabbed Emma's shoulders. "Emma, you have to promise me that you will never take someone's heart."

Emma just stared at her, scared of the crazed look in her eyes. Regina shook her painfully.

"Promise me!"

"I promise!" Emma stepped to the side, break out of Regina's grasp. "What's the matter with you?"

Regina closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around herself. "The worst thing you can do in this world is take someone's heart." She looked at Emma. "You have to learn to protect yourself."

"Will you still teach me magic?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, of course. It'll be difficult without my books, though."

Emma looked around the barren room. "I can bring you somethings. Do Guards ever come in?"

Regina shook her head. "Food is pushed through the bottom of the door, but no one can look in."

"Ok," Emma nodded, "I'll come back tomorrow with more food and some comfort things."

Regina nodded. "Ok, thank you."

Emma nodded and thought of her room, leaving Regina and Henry behind.


End file.
